Heart's Desire
by FayeDust
Summary: [Wayfarer Redemption] Slight AU. A different outtake on the first novel of the trilogy. Full summary inside. Rated M for language, sexual content, and some violence in the future.
1. Chapter One: Faraday and Axis

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or any aspects of the original plot; all rights to these belong to Sara Douglass. I only own Rowena or any other fictional character created by me that appear in this story.

Rating: T-M (language, sexual content, violence)  
Summary: A different outtake on the first book of 'The Wayfarer Redemption' trilogy. A strange force bonds the leader of a fierce band of warriors and a noble's daughter together in unexpected occurrences. Thrown into the throes of a preordained prophecy in which they must take a part in, Axis and Faraday must learn to prevail under the sudden presence of Gorgrael, while trying in earnest to remain together throughout their obstacles.

**Chapter One**  
**Faraday and Axis**

Within the vast Chamber of the Moons, Faraday glanced about the large dome-shaped room with glittering emerald eyes, drinking in the new, yet wondrous atmosphere that enshrouded her. The domed roof, which was supported by elaborate alabaster columns, depicted elegantly the phases of the moon and the stars, coloured magnificently in deep blues and greens. The floor beneath her feet consisted of a deep emerald-green marble, but nothing could prevent the coldness of the marvellous stone that seeped into her slippered feet.

With the arrival of King Priam's nameday and the coming of her eighteenth birthday, Faraday was allotted the privilege of coming to Court for the very first time in her life in the company of her father, the Earl Isend of Skarabost, and her mother, Merlion. Having never been to Court before in her life, Faraday didn't know what to expect of Court society, although she wasn't without training in proper etiquette and protocol.

Glancing about the room once more, she tried to remember what her mother had told her about Priam's court and the routinely happenings of the castle. The Chamber of Moons was one of the grandest banquet halls in Carlon, usually filled with the king's dais and a few dining tables for feasting. But for this joyous occasion, the floor was hardly visible, due to the stretch of several tables within the room. The dais in which Priam sat perched upon, now sported a weathered oak table, lined with members of his immediate family, such as his wife and queen, Judith, and more important nobles and their wives of his realm. From where she sat, at the table reserved for the nobles' sons and daughters, situated directly below the royal table, Faraday could see the Brother-Leader of the Seneschal, Jayme, engaged in a lengthy conversation with her father. Everyone was bedecked in flattering gowns and tunics, clothing only fit and appropriate for Court, and Faraday was left in stupefied glory at the beauty of it all.

"You shouldn't look so stunned, Faraday. People will think it is your first time to Court and will take the opportunity to take advantage of you," the young woman beside her exclaimed, as she noticed the girl's roving gaze.

"But it's all so beautiful, Devera. You may have been used to this Court, but it is my first time here and it is a honoured privilege to me," Faraday whispered back, her eyes still glittering with wonder before she finally focused her gaze to the goblet she held in her hand. The goblet itself was crafted in fine silver, encrusted with crude jewels along the brim, and although she was born into nobility, she was still not accustomed to the fine dining of the Court.

Having been exposed to Court life for two years now due to the influential advice her father, the Earl Roland of the Walker, gave the king, the novelty of the Court wore off of the twenty year old woman, and she shrugged nonchalantly at Faraday's statement.

"You do know that the only purpose a father brings his daughter to court is to match her with a suitable suitor?" Devera pointed out, raising a quizzical eyebrow in Faraday's direction, who had bowed her head in embarrassment. Devera herself was betrothed to one of the many sons of the Baron Faulke, and was to be wed within the span of three months.

Faraday's face flushed red with embarrassment and she cast her eyes towards her food-laden plate. Of course, she had known her father's true intentions of bringing her to Priam's Court; she wasn't as naïve as most thought her to be. She was indeed at a suitable age to be wed, and she of course wanted to be a wife, but not from her father's choosing. She was a rather beautiful young woman, and no one held much contest against her; she held great promise of being a great beauty with her enchanting green eyes, long chestnut, brown hair, and fine bone structure. Even without much effort she had caught the many eyes of the nobles' sons.

Turning her head towards the high table, Faraday's gaze rested on the fragile form of the Queen. It was a shame, for such a beautiful woman, she was unable to carry a son to succeed the throne after Priam. Gossip had been brash and shameful about the Queen's barrenness, and the word had spread like wildfire about the woman's inability to birth a child. Now the only successor to the throne would most undoubtedly be the Duke Borneheld of Ichtar, the king's nephew.

Passing the many faces of the nobility, Faraday and Devera watched as Borneheld turned to converse with the Earl Jorge of Avonsdale. Devera sighed, her eyes misting over with a heady look of desire. "Isn't he handsome? If only my father wasn't so quick to be rid of me," she declared dreamily, her yearning eyes never leaving Borneheld's face. "A marriage to a man like him would be so beneficial to any woman willing to marry him."

Faraday turned her head once more to Borneheld and studied his features a little more acutely than she did beforehand. With the mass and bulk of muscle that he carried, it was clearly obvious that he was a warrior as opposed to a courtier. Although he distinctly bore similar characteristics to Priam, he wore his auburn hair cropped closely to his skull, a soldier's uniform style. To Faraday, the man held an air of intimidation and she didn't bother herself to share the same interest and opinion as Devera did.

As their conversation dwindled to a close, Faraday returned to her meal, consisting of roasted quail, finely steamed vegetables and other fine delicacies provided by the many earls of Achar. The murmuring hum of conversation amongst Priam's guests escalated to a thunderous din, leaving no chance for Faraday to strike up another conversation with Devera, as she had turned to the guest to her right, so Faraday was left to amuse herself with her own thoughts.

Not soon after her disclosure into her own thoughts, the grand hall doors opened again and Faraday stared in awe at the man that stood in its gaping maw. The man was quite young, evidently older than her, she was not sure by how many years, but she was quite astounded at the demanding presence his person gained. Even the king himself held no contest against this man, not by a long shot.

Surrounding his finely chiselled face was shoulder-length hair, drawn back into a small queue, its colour the hue of harvested wheat. His keen cerulean blue eyes gazed about the room, piercingly cool and perceptive. He was adorned in black leather trousers and a hip-length black tunic, conforming appealingly to his tall and lean frame, and the only colour that relieved the stifling blackness of his uniform was the crossed embroidered golden axes over his left breast.

As rude as it was, Faraday couldn't help but stare at this striking young man that practically demanded acknowledgement from anyone present in the chamber. As the man paced the length of the chamber towards the king's dais, his head turned to notice Faraday's intent look of admiration locked on him and couldn't help but stare in return.

She was a very beautiful young woman, dressed in a flowing gown of sky blue silk, the neckline of her dress just low enough to show an enticing bit of cleavage. Her hair was tied back in a loose plaited knot at the nape of her neck, two stray strands of hair framing her elegant and lovely face. Staring at her for one more brief moment, the man affixed his gaze on the dais once more and broke the entrancing connection.

After noticing the gleam in Faraday's eyes and her steady gaze on something other than her food, Devera glanced up from her meal and followed her friend's line of vision, to the proud form of the handsome man standing before the king.

"Ah," she exclaimed in amused wonder, a curious smile stretching across her face, "I see you've got your eyes trained on Axis."

Faraday snapped to attention and stared at Devera in astonishment. "Axis, BattleAxe of the Axe-Wielders?"

Devera nodded her head in reply. Faraday knew of the Axe-Wielders from stories her handmaidens had told her, and from the very first tale, she had become entranced with the very thought of them. The Axe-Wielders were basically the enforcers of the Seneschal's bidding and to be the leader of such a prestigious group was renowned and honourable.

A small smile curled across Devera's face and she leaned in towards Faraday, enthusiasm of gossip laced in her anxious voice. "He's Borneheld's half-brother, did you know that? But Borneheld absolutely loathes him and won't acknowledge him as a brother as Priam won't acknowledge him as a nephew."

Faraday turned her head to face Devera her eyes alight with bemusement. "I don't understand. Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Axis is Rivkah's, Priam's sister, illegitimate son," Devera whispered with a sly smile, relishing in the fact that this time, she was given the privilege to pass on the scandal that had branded Rivkah's name in shame.

Faraday released a surprised gasp and her eyes widened at the unexpected news. Now too curious for her own good, she goaded Devera on to complete the tale, which she hastened to comply in pleasure.

"Apparently, when Borneheld had barely reached his first few months, Searlas, who was then the Duke of Ichtar, made leave on very important business elsewhere, but by the time he came back a year later, he found his son a year older and his wife pregnant, her stomach bulging with an eight-month-old babe. And Searlas was practically the last one to find out."

"Does anyone know of the father?" Faraday inquired, her curiosity peaked at the scandalous tale that hovered above the royal family's heads.

"No, and Rivkah refused to tell. And obviously she took it to the grave with her, for she died giving birth to Axis. That is why Borneheld holds so much resentment and hatred towards Axis. He blames Axis for the death of his mother. And then Brother-Leader Jayme took Axis under his wing and cared for him as a son, enrolling him into the Axe-Wielders when he was of age."

As Devera's tale came to a close, Faraday turned saddened eyes towards Axis' rigid form by the dais, where he was engaged in serious conversation with the Brother-Leader. **Artor bless him**, Faraday thought in reverence to Jayme, who had leaned forward to offer Axis a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. **He's proven to be a gentle, kind old man.**

**> > > > > > > > > > **

Once the meal had come to a staggering close, Priam had immediately ordered for the main floor to be cleared, so his multiple guests could enjoy the benefits of dancing. Many did not just come for the food or for the celebration of the king's nameday, and had demanded not to be idle in dull chatter. So the troubadours were called for and the sweet airy music filled the large expanse of the chamber in merriment.

Faraday found herself a partner of many young men, but no matter their intellect or uncanny wit that they had sustained over the years, Faraday's eyes only sought out Axis.

Currently, he was engrossed in conversation with an older woman, Lady Embeth of Tare she presumed, as Devera had explained to her before sitting down to their meal. Faraday didn't know what kind of friendship the two had maintained, but she forced herself not to become jealous. After all, they did not even know each other.

Soon, after her numerous dancing partners had left to seek other company, Faraday had made her way to her father's side, where he gazed at his daughter in loving glances. "And how has my darling daughter been faring? I see you have enchanted many of the young men of this court, my dear," he replied dolly, pinching Faraday's cheek as a loving caress.

Faraday blushed furiously at her father's endearing words and behaviour and allowed her self to be introduced to more influential men of the court. Asides from the king himself, she had also gained acknowledgement from several of the earls, such as Roland and Jorge, who took quite a liking to Faraday's amicable behaviour. Much to her dismay, her father had also introduced her to Duke Borneheld, and just by the start of their conversation, her suspicions of him were instantly confirmed. He was definitely a man of few words; while Faraday had attempted to make casual conversation with the man, she found it extremely awkward and irritating. The man even seemed impervious to her subtle jokes; she had attempted to tell a joke she had learned from one of her handmaidens, but the only response she received was an awkward nod and mumbled phrases. She also had the inopportune chance to agree to dance with him, which also proved to be a failure. He was definitely a man only built for the uses of war and not wooing young ladies.

Faraday soon grew tired of the older men and found herself drifting over to Devera, who had firmly seated herself away from the boisterous crowd of boys. She had weakly started to complain of a searing headache, and Faraday had offered to escort her to her room, when a firm, yet gentle hand seized her elbow. Spinning around to face the intruder, her eyes widened and she stammered slightly at Axis' sudden presence before her.

From up close, he seemed far more handsome than he was at a distance and no force of nature or any kind of distraction could have pried her eyes away from him. Moving his hand along the length of her forearm, his hand came to a rest on hers, and he bowed low over her outstretched hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She blushed fiercely at his abrupt greeting and he raised his golden head to look into her eyes.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he requested, his voice low and soothing, his upper body still dipped above her poised hand, and Faraday lacked the courage to deny him. With a slow, yet graceful nod on her part, Axis up righted himself and guided her towards the dance floor, just as she turned anxious eyes towards Devera.

Drawing her closer to his lithe body, as the next song had required for them to be in close proximity to each other, he bent his head lower to whisper in her ear. "I saw you staring at me from afar. Have you not learned any manners whatsoever?"

Faraday looked up in mild offence, and glowered slightly at him before countering, "If I am not mistaken, BattleAxe, you were staring right back at me, were you not?"

Axis chuckled at her indignant, yet imposing, figure and couldn't help but notice that her voice had matched her beauty perfectly, the lilt of it light and enchanting. "I see that you know of who I am, yet I have not had the privilege of knowing your name," he said finally, after his laughter had subsided and this time her eyes had softened and her face loosened the tension that furrowed her brow.

"My name is Faraday. Faraday of Skarabost," she whispered, suddenly shy of the striking young man that stood before her and held her in his arms as they danced. She had noticed that several of the guests had turned their heads to stare in their direction; heads were close as if in whispered gossip.

"So you are Earl Isend's daughter, I presume?" he said gently, turning his head to see the disapproved glances of the earl himself. Obviously dancing with the leader of the Axe-Wielders and the bastard son of Rivkah did not sit as appropriate in Isend's eyes.

"Yes, I am," she said in reply, as he spun her outwards, only to draw her back into his arms an instant later. Faraday found it strange to see that she felt relatively safe in the circle of Axis' arms, even though they were practically strangers. But indefinitely, there was an underlying attraction between the two that couldn't be denied, no matter how wrong it seemed to be to others.

After the riveting music had trailed into nothingness, Axis felt loathe releasing her from his grip. They stood in a companionable silence, just gazing into one another's eyes, before they made any kind of move. Noticing the stares from around the chamber, Axis lowered his hand to grip hers and began to lead her out of the chamber.

"Axis, what are you doing?" she whispered fiercely as he dragged her away from the many gossip-hungered eyes that swam about the room. He knew there would be consequences for stealing her away from the chamber, but he was willing to sacrifice a small smidgen of dignity just so he could talk to her in private. Never once had he realized that she had used his real name at all.

"I find it hard to have any kind of real conversation when everyone stares at you as if the next scandal is about to occur," he said bitterly, as he guided her along the elaborate hallways before coming to a halt at a glittering fountain. The fountain was a ceramic wonder in Carlon, with jewels lining the entire rim of the foundation, allowing tiny pinpricks of light to dance about on the walls due to the light from the walled sconces.

Faraday took a seat on the edge of the fountain, dropping her hand to rest in the cool soothing motions of the jettisoned water. Axis stood before her, hands thrust behind his back, head bowed as if in thought, until his blonde head shot up in question.

"I do not know what it is that makes me feel so attached to you, Faraday. We hardly know each other, and yet, when I saw you for the first time, it felt as the very world I knew had fallen away and all that was left was you," he said in agitated frustration, and she shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. She too had felt an unexpected compulsion that drew her to him, but she had no way of explaining of how this could be.

The young man paced about the circumference of the fountain before coming to a halt in front of Faraday once more, falling slowly to his knees before her, as if in submission. "Do you feel it, too? Tell me that I have not lost my sanity, and that you feel the same," he begged of her, surprised beyond belief that this strange confused man was himself. He was supposed to be the BattleAxe, leader of his fellow Axe-Wielders, strong and fearless, and yet when this unknown power had taken over him, he simply did not have the sense to know what to do with it.

Faraday watched the anguished emotions flickering across his face and in one fluid motion she had caught his tanned face between her slender hands, thumbs gently caressing his temples in comfort. As if pulled by an invisible force unknown to her, Faraday lowered her head until her mouth collided with his, confirming his own question with her actions.

The kiss was merely a light, fluttering caress of the feather light brushing of her lips, but that wasn't so when he seized her about the middle, enveloping her in his strong embrace as he deepened the kiss. Inexperienced as she was, Faraday allowed him to lead her, but gasped unexpectedly as he bit gently down on her lower lip. Her mouth opened in a surprised gasp, and Axis seized this opportunity to seek entrance to her mouth.

She tasted of strawberries and he pulled her even closer to him, unable to get enough of her. Faraday too found that she wanted more and eagerly returned his kiss with more fervour, her hands reaching upwards to tangle in his drawn back hair.

But soon enough, the need for air was too great and they reluctantly drew apart, but not far enough to be taken away from each other's embrace. As they drew in large intakes of much needed breath, Faraday rested her forehead against his, and eyes closed as he gently caressed her arms and sides.

"We should head back; my father will be distraught if I don't return," she whispered reluctantly, moving to rest her head on his shoulder as he helped her to her feet. Axis nodded and offered his hand to escort her back, when a sudden outburst echoed throughout the flag stoned walls. Turning towards the sound, Faraday spotted the distinct outline of her mother's handmaiden, her round, robust figure jostling about as she hastened to reach her mistress' daughter.

"There you are, Mistress Faraday! Your mother grows frantic with worry and her husband as well craves to know that you are all right," the stout woman blazed, as she finally took note of Axis' imposing figure beside her charge.

Narrowing her eyes slightly at Axis, she returned her diligent focus on Faraday, gripping her elbow as if to lead her down the hall. "It is best if you hurry along now, mistress. The hour grows late and your mother's worry will have eaten away at her bones by now!" she scolded the young woman, in which Faraday scoffed gently and smiled at her mother's handmaiden.

"Rowena, I will be about shortly. Tell Mother I simply went for a walk, but I will be along shortly to bid her goodnight. Besides, BattleAxe has offered to escort me to my rooms and I would be put out to reject his kind offer now," Faraday replied, soothing the maid's distraught appearance elegantly, urging the maid onward. Rowena shot Axis a bitter look before turning on her heel and disappearing around the corner.

Axis huffed in annoyance at the handmaiden's rude behaviour and clasped Faraday's hand in his once again, turning down another corridor to prolong their walk. "It doesn't matter if I carry a prestigious title such as BattleAxe. People still regard me in disdain because of the circumstances in which I was born." Axis' eyes darkened at the behaviour he had been subjected to ever since he was a small child, but he had grown the stronger because of it.

Faraday's eyes saddened at Axis' tragic history and she laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "The way you were conceived holds no importance to me, Axis. And neither should it to you. All that should matter is that you were conceived in love, and people should not care about the manner in which you born into this world. It is what you do in your lifetime that makes you who you are and people will recognize you for it," she whispered, hoping her words held some encouragement for him.

Reaching upwards, he gripped her raised hand tightly in his and nodded, not having been able to find the proper words in which to thank her. Her small declaration filled him with more certainty and he silently thanked her for it, showing his gratefulness with his searing blue eyes.

Faraday's chambers came all too soon for the pair, and she felt hesitant to leave Axis. Her lips still tingled from their shared kiss and she raised tentative fingers to them, a slight blush colouring her face. Before she was able to bid him goodnight, Axis captured her lips in another soul-searing kiss, though this one was far gentler than their first. They lingered for a few more heady moments before Axis released her, eyes heavy in yearning and desire.

"I would like to see you again," he murmured softly in her ear, nipping at her earlobe gently, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"As would I," she whispered in response, clutching at his shoulders as he laid another gentle kiss on her temple. It was amazing what kind of emotions his actions could invoke in her, but it was altogether so new and strange to her.

Pulling away gently, she gave him a quivering smile. "When will I see you again?"

He remained silent for a lengthy moment in thought, head turning about as if in fear of being spied upon. "I do not know when I will be able to. But I will come to find you when I feel I have the time to," he answered her, releasing Faraday from his grasp.

Reaching out to squeeze his large calloused hand warmly, she bid him a whispered goodnight and slipped quietly into her bedchamber. Axis watched the door close tightly shut before he began to head in the opposite direction, his destination the immense Chamber of the Moons.

AN : That's it for the first chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated because it keeps me motivated and happy :). Even constructive criticism will be helpful, too. The characters might be a bit OOC but it's fanfiction so whatever. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter Two: Convergence

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Previous disclaimer applies for all future chapters … I'm just too lazy to type it out every time.

* * *

**ANs:** Well, here's chapter two of Heart's Desire. Thanks to whoever read and reviewed my story so far! This chapter contains sexual content but it's not totally descriptive ... it's actually mild, well, to me that is, after reading others. Be nice, it's my first time actually writing something like this, so I hope it's ok. 

**Shout Outs:  
krazeeMe: **I'm glad you like it! It's really great knowing someone appreciates my work.I've only read the first two books of the trilogy, and both of them are a good read. The story is a lot different relationshipwise in the book than what it is that I've written, because personally, I wished it turned out differently than it did in both books, but don't let what I say deter you from reading them.

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**Convergence**

The next morning brought very little promise of seeing Axis. According to her father, word had spread that bad news carried on the wind from the north and the Earls, Dukes and warlords were called to consultation with the king in his privy chamber. Earl Isend, being one of Priam's advisors, had been called forth as well, and Faraday could only assume that Axis would be one of the many people to be locked up in there.

As for her abrupt disappearance the night before, Faraday had been thoroughly chastised by both her mother and father, with Merlion ranting on about the sudden scandal that Axis and Faraday's possible relationship could do. Faraday thought her mother ridiculous and hastily went to break fast in the Chamber of the Moons without her mother's company.

She dined quietly, lost in her thoughts, before Devera's boisterous form appeared at her side, and after the two were done their light meal, they took it upon themselves to enjoy the wondrous view of the gardens. However, Devera wasn't quite as interested at the roses and tiger lilies as Faraday was.

"I saw Axis drag you out of the chamber last night, Faraday, and don't bother denying that something didn't happen," she burst out, eyes alight with sudden curiosity, causing Faraday to stop in her tracks and her face to blanch.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Devera," she instantly replied, fighting back the sudden flush of crimson that threatened to spread. "We had merely gone for a walk and talked. Whatever you had in mind simply did not occur." And Faraday refused to divulge her friend on what had actually happened. Yet, just thinking of him holding her in his embrace left her feeling giddy and uplifting.

Devera snorted and narrowed her gleaming eyes at Faraday. "Don't be so modest, Faraday. Axis is a very handsome man and many would die just to share his bed for the night."

Faraday paled at Devera's implications and shook her head vigorously, but Devera ignored the gesture and continued on. "However, I do not think it wise to get into any serious doings with the man."

"Why ever do you think so, Devera?"

"Simply because of his heritage. He is the bastard son of a dead princess, Faraday, with nothing really to call his own. He doesn't own any land, and even though he could possibly gain the throne from Priam, he wouldn't even be recognized as a possible heir. Borneheld will most definitely succeed Priam's rule, and Axis will sit idly by as the BattleAxe, for that is as far as he will likely go, even though he is under the good graces of the Brother-Leader," Devera explained, careful to not leave a single fact unsaid. "To go into a marriage with the BattleAxe will bring you no profit whatsoever. He may be honourable as BattleAxe, but that is all he will ever be."

Faraday's face reddened with suppressed anger; to speak such degrading things about him was a disgrace and shameful. He helped protect their country as much as the warlords did, but apparently it seemed not to make much of a difference.

When the hot sun became too unbearable to take, the two young women made their way inside to enjoy the other luxuries provided by the castle, but conversation about Axis and Faraday had been left alone, despite Devera's desire to carry on with the juicy topic.

When midday meal came about, the king and his subjects were still contained within the privy and Faraday became discouraged at the lack of Axis' presence. She lingered for a while in the chamber with Devera until she grew tired of the other woman's idle gossip and took leave of her after making a small excuse.

With nothing left to preoccupy her, Faraday found herself wandering mindlessly through the cavernous corridors, sometimes stumbling upon hidden alcoves with handmaidens and guards foolishly trading affections in secret. Eventually, she had ended up at the fountain where she and Axis had shared their first kiss and she felt a terrible longing for him than she ever had before.

The jewels dimly sparkled their shining light against the walls, and she crouched down to trace the outlining of a ruby with a single finger. As she lazily strummed her nimble fingers through the water, she became oblivious of time; she had become too engrossed in the multiple ripples and waves her hand caused from within the water.

As distracted as she was, she nearly jumped in fright when two large hands seized her upper arms and hauled her to her feet. However, a brilliant flashing smile erupted across her face when she realized who her mystery visitor was.

"I thought you would be in there for a century," she joked mildly, as Axis released his grip on her shoulders, only to seize her hands loosely between his own.

His mouth was drawn into a tight frown, and his eyes were sombre as he gazed into hers; obviously something was distressing him and it had happened only recently. After seeing the caring look in her eyes, he loosened his frown into a neutral expression, but once he had done so, she could instantly see the mark of a split bottom lip.

Emerald eyes widened in concern, and she traced the small injury gently with the tip of her finger; not once had he flinched when she inspected it. "Whatever happened, Axis?" she whispered ever so gently and he led her to sit upon the fountain's edge once more.

"My half-brother and I had a small disagreement, if you can call it that," he replied begrudgingly, wiping the back of his hand against the rim of his lower lip as if to rid any more faint traces of blood. Faraday halted his actions and brought his hand to rest in her lap.

"There must have been a reason for this dispute to happen," she stated again logically, hoping that he would divulge her in whatever had been discussed at the council.

Inhaling a large breath, Axis hastened to recall what had been discussed for the past three or four hours. "The northern regions of Ichtar have been facing some discrepancies as of late, such as with the Ravensbundmen and the sighting of the Forbidden by Smyrton. Gorkenfort had taken the brunt of the trouble; Lord Magariz lost around ninety men on patrol during the winter. And now the king fears that we have new enemies to oppose."

Faraday's eyes widened further at this. "What is it?"

Axis shook his head. "We do not know. Apparently this new foe we face has no shape or form, and likes to inflict pain on their victims rather than giving them a merciful death, and feeds off of their mutilated flesh afterwards. And apparently, these things desecrated my mother's tomb and stole her body, destroying everything inside. That is why I sport such a ridiculous injury; Borneheld blamed me for the occurrences and attacked me."

Faraday's head shot back in horror and her eyes saddened at the despair that clung in his eyes. Pulling his upper body into her arms, she placed a series of gentle kisses to his temple and cheek. "I'm so incredibly sorry, Axis," she sympathized, a few tears of her own escaping from her eyes at the tragic news he carried, and she tried to offer him as much comfort as she could.

Axis remained listless in her arms, his hands facing palm up from his knees, eyes hollow with suppressed pain and anguish. Faraday did not know how it was to lose a parent or to have a mother or father's tomb so mercilessly destroyed, and so she decided to do what she thought was the only solution: distract him from his pain as much as she could.

Grasping his face firmly in her hands, she turned his head in order to meet his parted lips, this time initiating a heated kiss. Axis slowly started to react as she slowly ran her tongue along his lower lip, but once he started to eagerly return her offer, she withdrew from him and took a few steps away from him.

With a clear, yet subtle, seductive smile, she bent low over him to whisper in his upturned ear. "You will have to catch me first if you want another," she murmured lowly, before hitching up her flowing skirts in her hands to make some decent headway.

Axis watched her disappear around the corner in stunned amazement before he jumped to his feet to run after her, all thoughts of his mother temporarily forgotten. Unfortunately for her, Axis practically knew most of the castle layout from the back of his hand, and hastily turned in another direction, knowing undoubtedly that their paths would cross.

As Faraday ran as fast as she could given her heeled slippers and tripping skirts, she tried to ponder out the motive that she had just embarked on. She was inexperienced in the whole concept of romance, even though she had heard many tales of love from her handmaidens and mother. Yet she felt quite at ease being around Axis and she realized that all her inhibitions were suddenly forgotten when she was around him. But despite this new, empowering feeling roiling inside of her, she didn't know what to expect once he had caught her. She had heard of his reputation with women from Devera and could only assume that he would be expecting something of the sort from her, and fear suddenly coiled about her racing heart as she fled the corridors. It was astonishing how few people didn't wander down these halls.

Just as she feared, it wasn't too long before he had caught her. She was panting heavily after her somewhat heavy sprint, and she wasn't prepared as she was caught about the waist and dragged into a secreted alcove. Once her racing heart calmed to a steady, pounding beat, she looked up into the face of her captor and noticed his darkened eyes, full of desire. A sly grin stretched across his handsome face, as he seated her more comfortably on his lap, a hand caressing the side of her face. "Do I get a proper kiss this time?" he whispered low in her ear, just before he claimed her luscious lips.

Faraday returned it eagerly, but her perplexed thoughts still tugged at her brain. "Yes, it is only fair," she murmured against his lips as he continued to ravage her inviting mouth. As the kiss deepened, with Axis exploring her mouth extensively, she shifted her position to straddle him and her hands wound around his neck, straining to be closer to him. But once Axis started to venture to her neck, and she could feel the true extent of his desire and passion from the pressure against her thigh, she immediately pulled away, hesitation alighting in her green eyes.

Noticing the fear instilling in her misted eyes, Axis halted his perusal and lowered his hands to her waist, where he traced soft, gentle circles along her hip. "What's wrong Faraday?" he asked of her, his breath coming in short pants as he strained to maintain control of himself. As much as he wanted her – and oh, did he desire her immensely – he would leave it up to her to allow this to go any further.

Trembling slightly in his hold, Faraday found the need to distance herself from him in order to get some things across, so she slid off his lap and landed awkwardly on the cushioned bench. Grasping for words, she nervously looked up at him and teased her lower lip between her teeth before answering him.

"Axis, what is this exactly?" she whispered, tension constricting her very throat, hoping beyond hope that his answer wouldn't be the opposite of what she expected.

Axis was caught by surprise at her question and stammered slightly in his response. "What do you mean by that, Faraday?"

She shot him an irritated glance before casting her eyes down to her lap. "Axis, I'm young. I've only turned eighteen and if I must admit, this thing we have between us is one of my very first intimate moments with a man. Artor knows how many women have graced your bed before me, but I do not want to be used to sate a man of his desire. I want to give my heart away to a man who is willing to care for me and love me above anything else in this world. So please … this is important to me that you understand this, and if your intentions are any different than what I expect, then I won't hesitate to bid you goodbye, no matter my feelings towards you."

A few tears had escaped at the finale of her confession, leaving a damp sticky trail along her pale cheek, and she feared that her declaration meant little to him. But revelation gripped her when she felt a calloused thumb wipe away the remainder of her tears. He knelt before her, large hands cupping her innocent face, eyes aglow with serious fortitude.

"None of the others held any comparison to you, love. I swear to you, no … I **vow **to you that my intentions are true and always have been and will be, bond notwithstanding. Artor have mercy on my pitiful soul if I ever do hurt you," he declared firmly, his hands squeezing hers tightly in promise. He raised a hesitant hand towards the neckline of his tunic and extracted a fine silver chain, adorned with a brilliantly engraved pendent, a blue sapphire decorating its centre.

"This was my mother's pendent that was given to me the night she died. In addition to my vow to you, I want you to have it and keep it close to your heart," he explained softly, pressing the pendent into the palm of her hand, but Faraday shook her head vigorously.

"I couldn't possibly. It was your mother's and I wouldn't want you to part with it," she protested adamantly. "Your vow is enough for me, Axis."

But Axis refused to step down and he glared at her in fierce determination, rising to the balls of his feet to tie the pendent about her neck. Once the clasp was settled, the pendent hung heavily just above her breasts and she couldn't help but admire the handiwork of the jewellery. Axis, too, knelt there, admiring the medallion before raising a tentative hand to trace it. His fingers hovered softly over her skin, idly caressing her gently as he slowly reached out for her. Faraday followed his guiding hand and settled herself once more on his lap, brushing her lips softly across his.

In an almost inaudible whisper, she murmured softly against him. "It would be my honour." A small smile tugged at his lips as he seized her mouth in a desperate kiss, knowing that his restraint couldn't be held for much longer.

Ending the passionate kiss, he lifted her up to her feet and drew her from their secreted hideaway in order to find a more suitable room to indulge their hidden fancies.

> > > > > > > > > > >

Once they had reached the security of Axis' bedchamber and the door firmly locked behind them, Faraday had immediately latched onto him, mouth seeking desperately for his own in her heightened sense of desire. Axis drew her as close as he dared, his hands roaming about her delicate body in fervent need.

His trailing kisses ventured down to her neck, where he proceeded to leave a series of harmless bites along the creamy column, erasing the small amount of pleasurable pain with his tongue. Faraday gripped at his shoulders, fingers clenching tightly into his tunic and flesh, as her senses soared from his intimate gestures. Reaching downwards, she tugged forcefully at the hem of his tunic and soon it was discarded on the floor, leaving his broad, muscled chest bare to her own doing.

His mouth wandered back to hers, stealing her very breath away as she ran her hands along the smooth, tanned skin of his chest and back, and he eagerly pulled at the lacing of her dress. The midnight blue gown slipped from her body, pooling to the ground to reveal her slim frame in a slight shift. As desperate need took over them both, Axis lifted her up bodily into his arms, allowing her to wrap her legs about his hips, as he stumbled to the large, plush bed.

As they tumbled down onto the silken sheets, hands still exploring and mouths stealing desperate kisses, Faraday couldn't comprehend the onslaught of emotions that his touches erupted within her. As he removed the dainty shift from her trembling body, his hands and mouth left a flurry of caresses in order to soothe her nerves, and she could have sworn his touches were like liquid fire running through her veins.

As cries of heightened passion filled the room, Faraday was borne on a wave of pleasure and ecstasy as Axis showed her, through his loving caresses and murmured phrases, what love could truly be like between a man and a woman.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

When Faraday awoke within a span of four hours, she found herself curled up at Axis' side, head pillowed by his muscled chest and a firm arm wrapped about her naked body. As she adjusted to wakefulness, she watched as he continued to sleep on.

Through slumber, he seemed to look more youthful and carefree; his smooth face was devoid of any worry line and his lips were curled up in a slight smile. Gently, she traced the outline of his face, coming to a stop at his lips.

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" he finally murmured after a pregnant pause, and she jumped in fright, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"I thought you were asleep!" she exclaimed, shooting him a narrowed glare, but he simply laughed before he reached for her, holding her above his prone body. She straddled him and gave him a lingering kiss before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, she reared her head back up and pursed her lips in a frown, her eyes downcast and dark. "Axis, what are we going to do?"

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her question, and she released a small sigh before hastening on to continue. "My parents would be disapproving of a match between us, and I don't know what my father will do if he found out. I don't want to jeopardise what we have," she whispered, fingers lacing through his blonde hair in anxiety, but he reached up to still them.

He caressed her cheek gently and then brought her hand to his mouth, where he proceeded to kiss the tips of her fingers delicately. The action soothed her somewhat and she released some of the tension that gripped her. "Is it really necessary to tell anybody? I think it best if we kept this a secret," he replied in a low murmur, and Faraday nodded her head in compliance.

After lingering in their position for a few more moments, Faraday shifted to get out of bed, her sore body aching as she moved about. As she dressed herself, she grimaced slightly and couldn't help the awkwardness her movements appeared to be.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," Axis' voice drifted out from the bed, and she turned to see a frown creeping across his face and she hastened to reassure him with a comforting smile.

"It's nothing, Axis. I just didn't know what to expect afterwards," she explained, as she hastened to find her shoes in the tumbled pile of clothing littering the floor. He watched on in confusion as she tied her mussed up hair into a loose knot.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my rooms. If my mother finds me not where I should be, there will be certain hell to pay in the morning," she rushed to explain to him, coming to bend over him where he continued to lie prone in his bed so she could give him a farewell kiss.

Axis, unfortunately, felt loathe to part with her and as she was about to lean away from him, his arms clasped about her middle and pulled her off her feet, causing Faraday to shriek in surprise as she tumbled back onto his bed.

"Really Axis, I must go," she pleaded weakly, as Axis continued to trail soft kisses along her jaw line, preventing her from leaving willingly, but she finally gave him a stern look and pulled away.

He huffed in annoyance and sported a feigned expression of rejection. Faraday shook her head at him, and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. "Until next time, Axis. I await the time that we will be together," she whispered in his ear before escaping through the door and into the darkness of the corridors.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you like! R&R and maybe the chapters will come a lot faster! 


End file.
